The Pretty Committee's Nightmares
by iloveniallsomuch
Summary: Every person has nightmares, including yours truly. But really, have you ever had to stop and think, "What do Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire have nightmares of?
1. Chapter 1 Massie

Hello Peoples! My 1st Clique story. This story is gonna have 5 chapters, each one for one of the pretty comities member's scariest nightmare. R&R! Oh, and this chapter takes place right after the 1st book. Massie's Pov

** ** **

I strutted down the hall with Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia. Dylan was whispering to Kristen about what Jenna Nammi was wearing and Alicia texting.

Claire was, well, I don't care. At all.

We entered the cafeteria, smiling and waving to all the wanna-bes.

But there was Claire. At OUR table.

_Uh, who does she think she is? We are the ONLY people who sit at table 18._

But as soon as I thought that, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia left me and walked towards Claire.

"Where are you going guys?" I asked as they walked away.

Claire gave me an evil smile. "What are you talking about May-sie?"

"What the frick? Don't you know who I am? MASSIE?"

"Uhh, I don't know who you are, but you must be a LBR I have never seen before. So leave or I'll get somebody else to take you away." Claire turned away. She was wearing the latest in Teen Vogue. _How could she afford it?_

"Dylan? Kristen? ALICIA? What are you doing?"

They all didn't hear me or they were just ignoring me.

"Kuh-laire, what did you do to them?" _Is it just me, or does she have my same exact hair style?_

"Puh-lease May-sie, did you eat something that involves calories? You're brain is messed up."

I gasped. "MINE? I am pretty sure YOUR'S is the one messed up."

Claire giggled. "Let's ask my BBFL's then, shall we?"

Dylan turned towards me. Then Claire. "Do we know her? And why is she gaping at us? Is it 'cause I gained a couple of pounds?" Dylan inspected herself.

Claire snapped her fingers then laughed. "Told ya. Now go where somebody actually wants you, LOSER."

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking hard. So I decided to do the easiest thing. I fast walked out. Or as someone mean would put it, ran.

I pulled out my cell and found an old, out of style phone. _Okay…_

I checked my contacts and found no one I know. Until I found Mom.

_Good. Finally, someone I know._

"Hello?"

"Mom? Why do I have this old gross cell phone?"

"Massie! You have a cell phone? You do know I'm going to have to take it away until you're sixteen right? How long have you had it?"

"…"

"Okay, hon, what do you want? Are you sick?"

"N-Yeah. Can you pretty please pick me up?"

"I can't. I am at work. Ride your bike. I thought you rode it there this morning."

"Oh, yeahh. Sorry. My brain is a bit fuzzy."

"Okay. I'll be home in 2 hours. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure." I faked a good cough and hung up.

_Since when does Mom WORK?_

I found this horrible looking bike and guessed it was mine. So I hopped on it and rode home. Took at least a half an hour, because I have never ridden a bike before. Or in at LEAST since I was 5.

My house was still looking beautiful as usual. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Inez opened the door. "Oh, Hi Massie. Did you need something from Claire's room?"

"CLAIRE'S room?"

"Are you feeling alright? I'll assist you to your house." Inez grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the guesthouse. _EW!_

When we got there Inez took out a key and unlocked it. She gently took me into Claire's living room and put me on the leather couch. Inez went into the kitchen and asked me, "Massie, you want anything? Hot chocolate? Ice cream?"

"Na. I'll be good until my mom gets home."

"Okay. See you later." Inez left and locked the door.

_How is this happening? Did I like, magically change places with Kuh-laire?_

A lightbulb flashed in my head. I rushed up the stairs and into Claire's room and threw open her closet. Inside were HIDEOUS, UGLY, BURNS MY EYES kind of clothes.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I stumbled backwards into her desk and one of the drawers were opened. Pictures of me and some other girls who were as ugly as the clothes in some kind of a…ARCADE??

An instant repeat, I screamed.

Then bats came, spiders as big as mini van bursted in through the walls, and Todd came in puckering his lips.

** ** **

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Honey?" I opened my eyes and found MY mom looking at me curiously and worriedly. "You okay? You were screaming pretty loud."

I took at least 5 big, deep breaths. "Ye-ah, just a b-bad dream." Hiccup.

"Okay…call me if you need me." My mother left. I heard my mother telling my father to calm down. "No robber." I heard that faintly.

I looked around the room. MY ROOM!

This time I screamed with happiness.

** ** **

You know the drill. REVIEW! Or I shall make this a one-shot, and THAT will put me in a grumpy mood. Smile and I hoped you liked it!

Coll90


	2. Chapter 2 Dylan

Thanks for the reviews!

*** *** ***

Dylan's Pov

Me and the PC were at Juicy Juice getting the new smoothie that just came out, Strawberry Pineapple. It was my birthday, and I couldn't wait to get my birthday presents. Every year Massie, Kristen, and Alicia get me something fabulous. So I brought it up the best way I could.

"Hey guys, when are we gonna open my presents? Massie, are we going to do it at your house?"

Massie shook her head. "No, we decided to do it here."

And POOF we were at the new restaurant that carries every single piece of food you could imagine! From appetizers to the dessert. The restaurant was named, "The World's Exotic Food." It was right by the mall, so that made it very convient for us, since Juicy Juice was in the mall.

Massie led us inside. It was ah-mazing! Everything was crystal, jewels, gold, silver, brass. The place looked as if we just walked into a jewelry store!

I nudged Kristen. "How am I going to burp in THIS place?" Kristen laughed.

"I dunno."

A Chinese waiter led us to a clear through table, which was probably made of clear crystal.

It was a 4 table seating. I sat by Dylan, and on my other side was Alicia.

'What would you like to drink, madams?"

I was about to say "Orange soda" but Massie beat me to it.

"3 diet cokes and a root beer float for our Dyl." She smiled at me, but not in a nice way, in an evil way.

_???_

Alicia spoke up. "Can we PLUH-LEAE give Dylan her prez now?" She did puppy eyes to Massie, then gave me a thumbs up.

Massie giggled. "Yah, I guess."

Alicia gave an devilish smile back. She got out of her bag a huge present.

"Here Dyl Dyl. I got it just right for you." I smiled and pulled out a fashionable but wayyy to fat swimming suit. It was like a size….11!

"Uhh, thanks, I guess." I decided there was probably a reason for this, so I decided I would wait to see what she was really going to get me.

The Chinese waiter came back with nothing. "Right this way, ladies." He motioned for us to follow him, which we did.

A huge buffet was laid out, including all my favorites.

Massie and Kristen yelled out, "SURPRISE!"

I gawked. This table was filled with my most and best favorite foods in the whole fricking world!

I grabbed my plate or in this case 4 plates and pushed food onto them.

After a half an hour, I had eaten everything on my plates. I looked down at my body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My body was huge! Like a sumo wrestler!

Kristen and Massie laughed.

"You think this is funny??" I was shocked.

"No der." Alicia laughed too. "At least my prez won't go to waste. You can wear it, but all the food you just ate will go into da toilet!"

They flounced out of the restaurant. I tried to follow them, but I couln't. Not with so much fat on me.

"COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE!"

And to make matters worse, the whole school came out from a bunch of hiding spaces and laughed and laughed at me as I tried to get up.

I cried. Then the Chinese waiter came up o me and said, "Thanks! You're getting us a lot of customers! Thank you fatness!"

*** *** ***

I woke up.

My 1st instinct was to look down at my stomach, which I did. And happily I was still a size 5. I giggled, and relaxed.

But I made a vow to myself.

Never eat at a Chinese restaurant again.

Or junk food for that matter.

*** *** ***

**Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Alicia

Disclaimer: Yeah right, I don't own nothing. 

Alicia's Pov

I'm in my dance studio. How I love dancing. It's like, my comfort zone. Better than any where else. Better than shopping. Even BETTER than my room. This place is where I get all my feelings out. How do I do that? By dancing, of course.

I turned on my Ipod speakers (with surround sound all over the room) and started dancing to Paramore. I jumped, danced, and leaped. This went on for about 10 minutes, before one of my butlers burst in during my 4th song. I stopped, rolled my eyes and pointingly walked slowly towards my Ipod and clicked OFF.

"What Bob?" I asked, annoyed.

He tugged at his collar. "My name's Bill."

"Whatever." I said, not really caring for his name. "What do you want? I was kinda busy." I pointed to my Ipod.

He sighed and avoided my eyes, which provoked me. "Your-"

I stopped him. "Please look me in the eye." I said, trying to keep my temper down.

Bob/Bill? Looked me in the eye and started again. "Uh, your father, umm, died, a couple hours ago." He glanced at the floor again.

I just stared at him, not being able to do anything. It was like my parts were frozen, and time just stopped. I mean, he was the main supporter of the family. Scratch that, the ONLY supporter. What were we going to do? My mom doesn't work, and because she's lived in luxury all her life, I doubt she could get a job. So once we used all our money on everything, including letting go of all our butlers, maids, cooks, gardeners, and testers, our house, and clothes.

(AN/ Looks like she forgot that she could move into Massie's or Dylan's house, Hmm?)

That made me gasp, and time seemed to move again. "WHAT?!" I screeched. Because it hit me like a bomb. I would lose the dance studio. MY HEAVEN. Where I can be the real me.

He looked at me, now scared. Good. "Uh, he was going across the ocean to Hong Kong-"

"Yeah, I KNOW that!" I snapped.

"And his private jet had malfunctions and crashed into the Atlantic Ocean."

I looked at him.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" I screamed.

I pushed past Bob/Billy, out of the dance studio, into the main house, and up into our spa. There was my mother, totally unaware of her husband is now dead. My tears were spilling all over the black and aqua tiles.

"MOM!" I yelled.

My mom's body stayed right where it was, her body in the hot tub, with cucumbers on her eyes. "What do you need, honey? The new set of purses that were in Teen Vogue?"

I cannot believe that's what my mom thinks is so important. I already seen those, and plus, if I wanted them, I would've gotten them EVEN if she said no.

"Mom! Daddy's dead! He died on his way to Hong Kong!" I said, frantically.

My mom took her cucumbers off slowly. She looked at me and knew I wasn't lying, since in the last 5 minutes, my eyes turned bloodshot, I had not applied make up onto it yet, and that my lips were glossless. She fainted.

I ran outside, and I saw all our workers holding suitcases and jumping in their cars. Cops were taking bunches of my clothes and throwing them in their cars, and others were sampling stuff from my dad's room.

One police officer came up to me and looked sad. "I'm sorry, Miss Alicia, but we're going to have to take your house. Apparently your father had taken all his money, and it all fell into the ocean. We are going to have to confiscate everything you have."

I started crying again. The cop looked at me wearily, and took out a FOR SALE sign out of his car. He hammered it onto our yard.

I ran into my dance studio. Everything was stripped, just leaving the wood flooring and mirrored ceiling. I wiped my eyes and took out my phone. This is one thing I would NOT let them take.

I was about to call Massie, but then she called me. "Hel-llo?" I said.

"Alicia?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm really sorry, but, you're, again, getting kicked out of the Pc."

"What?" I said, but with no real force.

"I heard that your dad died, and, we don't need you in the group anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Well………Do you REALLY want to know?"

"Yes."

"We only kept you in the group, because if we ever got in trouble, your dad could get us out of it, since he was a lawyer. But now that he's dead, well, yeah." Massie spoke, not seeming really sad until that she said that my dad died.

"YOU LIKED MY DAD BETTER THEN ME!" I yelled at my phone.

"Yes."

I threw my phone against the wall. But before it died, Massie's voice came out once again. "Oh yeah, Josh wants to tell you he's breaking up with you."

I quickly stood up and ran to my phone. "What, why?"

But my phone died, being smashed against the wall like that.

I buried my head in my knees and cried and cried.

I then felt a warm hug around me. I looked up.

**** **** ****

I woke up to my dad looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I grinned at him and gave him a big hug. He laughed, and then I laughed. All was good again.

* * *

Phew. That took a lot of my brain power. So please Review!


End file.
